The present invention generally relates to wound dressings, and more particularly, to a wound dressing product having a roll configuration.
Secreting skin wounds, such as decubitus ulcers, burns and open surgical wounds, have long presented a medical challenge in keeping such wounds sterile and relatively dry. In that regard, burn wounds require a unique combination of therapy and dressing because the physiologic functions of the skin are absent or, at best, materially impaired. The accumulation of wound exudate, such as blood, pustulation, and other wound fluids, in the crevices of such wounds promotes growth of bacteria and crusted organisms which cause infection and delay the healing process. However, since it is often desirable to allow a wound to heal in a slightly "moist" or occlusive state which is believed to accelerate healing, excess wound exudate must be removed. If excess wound exudate remains on a wound, a "blister" of exudate can form under the wound dressing which is not only unsightly, but also may cause the wound dressing to leak, thereby defeating the aim of sterility. Existing methods of aspiration can lead to wound infection or can destroy sterility. Additionally, it is not desirable to remove all the wound exudate as that would result in a "dry" wound resulting in a slower healing process.
The art is replete with wound and/or surgical dressings for treating skin lesions, such as decubitus ulcers, open surgical wounds and burn wounds. For example, Mason, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,048, disclose a hydrogel wound treatment composition which dries to a powder after it is introduced into an open, draining wound to absorb wound exudate. However, dry hydrogel deteriorates as the wound fluids are absorbed resulting in lumping and uneven application. Additionally, such deteriorated lumps are difficult to remove from a wound site without damaging new cell tissue formed at the wound site. Furthermore, the progress of wound healing cannot be determined without removing, at least partially, the wound dressing from the wound site.
Aqueous moisture absorbing materials, such as a hydrogel material with a polyethylene glycol liquid curing agent as disclosed in Spence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,232, are easier to remove from the wound site, but cannot be sterilized by irradiation due to the formation of free radicals within the aqueous material. Another aqueous absorbing material used to absorb wound exudate is a hydrophilic polymer as disclosed in Rawlings et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,006. Rawlings et al disclose a wound dressing which comprises a hydrophilic polymer having moisture and vapor permeability characteristics. However, a problem with the Rawlings et al wound dressing is that the wound exudate absorbed by the hydrophilic polymer hardens or solidifies the polymer, allowing pockets to develop between the polymer and the wound which provides an excellent environment for bacteria proliferation.
Yet another problem with the wound dressings known in the art is that they have been packaged and sold in finite strips or squares which may or may not be large enough to cover the wide range of wounds found on the patient. There are, however, bandages disposed in a generally roll form such that the bandage may be cut to the desired length and/or wrapped around, for example, the leg of a patient. Parker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,970 disclose a roll form medical bandage comprising an outer elongated sleeve formed of a moisture-impervious material and an elongated medical material. The elongated medical material includes a substrate comprised of layers of woven fabric and a tubular wrapping formed of a non-woven fiber. The substrate is impregnated or coated with a reactive system which remains stable when maintained in a moisture-free environment, but which hardens when exposed to sufficient moisture to form a rigid structure. Such a medical bandage is not conducive for healing wounds, such as burns, since it does not readily or continually absorb wound exudate as the wound heals. Rather, the bandage system hardens to a rigid structure when contacted with a wound emitting large amounts of wound exudate and other fluids, thereby preventing any further absorption of such fluids into the bandage. Moreover, air pockets are formed between the bandage and the wound which provides an excellent environment for bacteria proliferation. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a wound dressing which allows for easy dispensing and application and which has the ability to absorb large amounts of wound exudate, yet retain its original structure.
Frank, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,401, discloses a roll pin extensible bandage having a hydrocolloidal adhesive composition laminated thereto. While Frank suggests that the hydrocolloidal adhesive is resistant to wound exudate fluids and can swell to absorb such fluids, hydrocolloidal adhesives, by their very nature, break apart into pieces after absorbing sufficient amounts of wound exudate. As a result, fragments and particulates of the hydrocolloidal adhesive are deposited in the wound, thereby inhibiting the healing process. Moreover, when the bandage, as disclosed by Frank, is removed from the wound, additional pieces and fragments of the hydrocolloidal adhesive adhere to the wound and the new cell tissue forming at the wound site. Consequently, it would be desirable to have a wound dressing which includes a dressing material which not only absorbs large amounts of wound exudate and other body fluids, but also maintains its structural integrity even after the removal of the wound dressing from the wound site. Additionally, it would be desirable to have such a dressing material which does not adhere to the new cell tissue of the wound.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wound dressing which facilitates dispensing and application of the wound dressing to a wide range of wounds which may be found on a patient's body. There is also a need for a wound dressing which includes a dressing material which has the ability to absorb large amounts of wound exudate and other body fluids, yet maintain its structural integrity even upon removal of the wound dressing from the wound.